gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Domo Arigato Domestoboto
Domo Arigato Domestoboto is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories given to protagonist Victor Vance by drug baron Ricardo Diaz from his mansion on Starfish Island, Vice City. Mission Diaz and Lance have got a deal and Lance has actually borrowed some money from him. After a drink, Victor appears in the scene angrily asking Lance what Diaz is talking about. After a brief argument Lance suddenly falls asleep on the sofa due to being drunk, while Victor leaves the mansion. Outside, one of the Vance Crime Family gang members meets Victor telling him about some high-tech gear stuff ordered outside the Mendez's mansion to destroy Armando Mendez's bearer bonds. Victor drives over to the Boxville with the things in it. After a moment he takes control of a Domestobot inside the mansion who is ordered by Armando to do his tasks, this includes giving him a snack, cleaning the toilet, lighting his cigar and all of them can come randomly in any order whilst doing the mission. After doing at least one of Armando's tasks, Victor uses the Domestobot to find Armando's bearer bonds and after finding it, he uses the bot to set it on fire. Once Armando finds about this, he shoots the robot with his gun several times and destroys it. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the van parked outside the Mendez mansion. *Use the Domestobot to find and crack Armando's safe. *Activate Domestobot's Comms arm to help you track down and open the safe. *Clean the upstairs toilet. *Use the Domestobot to find and crack Armando's safe. *Enter the correct code to open the safe. *Use the lighter arm to set the safe contents on fire. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $2,000. Trivia *The mission's name is a reference to the Styx song "Mr. Roboto". *The Domestobot bears a strong resemblance to the (commonly known as R.O.B.) accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System. *In the PSP version of the mission, Armando Mendez shoots the Domestobot with a pistol, but in the PS2 and PS3 versions, Armando uses a Python instead. *Sometimes the text that appears when the player assumes control of the Domestobot says "Flux Capacitor at 110%", referencing the film Back to the Future. *Numerous other in-jokes appear on the display screen, including references to "guru meditation" (an error message commonly associated with the Amiga computers of the early 1980s), along with a series of prime directives (which alludes to the movie RoboCop) *The player has 18 attempts to get the code right before the Domestobot is destroyed. *The code for the safe is 8423. If this code is typed into a mobile phone with predictive text, it will produce the word 'vice'. *After the player completes the mission, if they look back at Mendez's mansion, an explosion will happen, and all stationary cars will flip upside down and explode. Video walkthrough Navigation }}de:Domo Arigato Domestoboto es:Domo Arigato Domestoboto pl:Domo Arigato Domestoboto Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Stories